


Cleaved Together

by thebattleforearthni



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged Up Star and Marco, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content, Post Cleaved, Post Season 4, Post-Canon, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattleforearthni/pseuds/thebattleforearthni
Summary: Star and Marco embark on their greatest adventure yet— each other.





	Cleaved Together

**Author's Note:**

> They are both 18 and consent was given.

“So what’d you think? Best Birthday party yet?” Marco asked Star, as they walked hand in hand up the steps of the Butterfly Castle towards her bedroom.

They had just come from an eventful dinner celebration for Star’s 18th Birthday.

Star nodded. “Even though we’ve been to that sushi restaurant countless times, it’s just as fun. Eating while you’re underwater?! The view is amazing! I thought Janna was going to pass out from excitement when that shark swam by the window.”

“Yeah so did I.” he laughed. “I think Mariposa liked it too. She kept giggling and waving at the seahorses.”

“Despite the fact that Seahorse was at the table, with Ponyhead threatening to send _him_ out into the water!”

They simultaneously started laughing harder at the thought.

Various guests attended the party, with Star’s nearest and dearest family and friends surrounding her as they indulged in delicious food.

Her parents, His parents, Janna, Tom, Ponyhead, Seahorse, Starfan13, Eclipsa, Globgor, Meteora, Buff Frog and the Buff teens, even Jackie and Chloe stopped by for a bit to hangout.

The fun lasted for hours before attendees slowly starting saying their goodnights, and Marco walked Star home after everyone left.

Star had the Butterfly Castle redone and resided there on occasion, although she had three different bedrooms since the dimensions merged.

Her father was insistent on periodically staying in the yurt he shared with Moon, so Star had the castle to herself for the night.

It was quiet and tranquil throughout the halls.

They arrived at Star’s bedroom door. Marco, being the gentleman he was, opened it for her and motioned for Star to go inside.

“Why, thank you.” Star playfully curtsied in her dress and giggled.

Star bought a new dress specifically for her party. It was blue, matched her eyes and flowed with her as she walked. Her hair was pinned up complete with a sparkly silver headband instead of her usual horns.

“You look stunning.” Marco said, complimenting her once again that night.

“Me? What about _you_? I love those red hoodies of yours but when you wear a suit, you _wear a suit._ ” she flirted, her hands reaching up to untuck the blue tie he had on to match her dress.

Marco wanted to dress up for the occasion with her. She knew he always felt bad about Stump Day getting in the way of celebrating on her _actual_ birthday. Star turned 18 this year, it was supposed to be special.

Plus whenever he wore ties, she could do stuff like this.

Star pulled him into her for a kiss. She felt Marco smile against her lips before he graciously returned the action.

She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands were busy wrapped around her waist, both enjoying every second.

“Thank you for my party.” Star said in between kisses.

“Anything for you.” he responded, deepening their kiss.

After throwing Star a Quinceañera, Marco took it upon himself to plan all of her parties, which led Star to do the same for him, and each party they threw was more exciting that the last.

Star was happy they were able to still celebrate together after all this time.

Pressed together, she could feel that he was happy about it too.

It never took long for things to get heated between them.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks pinkening at the thought.

It wasn’t as if this hadn’t happened before, during hugs, heavy makeout sessions or late night canoodling. Star and Marco just always stopped themselves before taking things to the great unknown, usually followed by them both being flustered and avoiding what had almost took place.

Sex was one topic Star and Marco had never outwardly discussed.

All of their friends already thought they had gotten together, even going as far as assuming Mariposa was _their_ baby back when they were 15. It didn’t phase anyone around them...

Nor was it like Star and Marco didn’t want to, either. The timing never felt right.

Except… now it did.

They were both 18. They were both alone, guaranteed to have zero interruptions.

Still kissing, Star started loosening Marco’s tie.

“Star?”

“Mm?”

“ _Star._ ” Marco abruptly pulled back.

Star opened her eyes to find Marco’s eyes wide. He looked down at her hands on his tie, before looking back up, staring at Star intently.

“Are you sure?” He questioned. His voice was soft, with a hint of nervousness.

It was fascinating to Star, how well Marco knew her. In any situation he could read her in an instant.

Star took a deep breath.

She was asking for something much more intimate than they had ever experienced.

Something that Star wanted Marco, and _only_ Marco, to ever do with her.

“Marco listen to me. For the past four years you’ve been here with me through everything. As my best friend… _and_ my boyfriend. I want everything I could possibly have with you. _Everything_. I’m scared, because this is sacred to me. It’s fragile, untouched, and I wouldn’t want anyone else to take what’s mine but _you._ You already have my heart… I want you to have this too. I think it’s the right time.” She brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

He kissed her once more.

“I love you.” Marco said. “I feel the exact same way. I’m… nervous… it’s my first time too, and, I was always hoping that it’d be with _you.”_

Star’s heart soared.

With Marco’s words of consent, she carefully unbuttoned his shirt, displaying his solid chest.

His skin was on fire, hot to the touch.

She had seen him shirtless before, but it never failed to make her guts go wild.

Even when they were younger she always found him attractive, and once mewberty kicked in her desires were full force.

Star pushed him onto the bed, before she sat down next to him, and turned her body.

“May I?” Marco asked, his fingers lightly grazing over her zipper.

“Please.” Star echoed his words from their kiss in the barn, giving him permission to unzip her dress.

When Star turned back around, Marco’s breath hitched.

Marco’s eyes gleamed at the sight of Star, as if she were the most exquisite thing he’d seen.

Truthfully, he’d looked at her like that many times before. In her regular day wear, pajamas, gowns, even in times Star thought she didn’t look pretty, Marco was always there boosting her up and making her feel loved.

Their makeout continued as Star trailed her lips from his jawline to collarbone. She planted rich kisses everywhere, eliciting groans from Marco. She had quite the effect on him.

With both of them highly skilled in combat, Marco was able to switch Star from top to bottom in a second.

She gasped as her back hit the bed, causing her golden halo of hair to spread out beneath them. He gently brushed her long bangs aside before continuing.

Marco’s mouth explored Star’s body, his plump lips traveled down her buttermilk skin.

His every move enticed her.

Slowly, the rest of their items were removed.

It was time.  

Star felt Marco’s heartbeat speed up. He was nervous.

He clutched her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Marco said, squeezing her hand.

Always putting her first. Before he came around to loving her—let alone being her friend, he still was kind and watched out for her safety in that Echo Creek school hallway they’d walked through when first meeting.

“Oh, sweet Marco,” Star said softly.

“You could _never_ hurt me.”

She squeezed his hand back for support.

“Please, tell me if you need me to stop. I’ve got you—I would never let anything bad happen to you.” Marco said, his voice barely a whisper.

“I know.” she responded.

Star stared into his big brown eyes. They never failed to bring familiarity. The ones her bright blues had been fortunate enough to look into for all these years.

“I _love you Marco Diaz_. I _want_ you.”

Slowly, he lowered himself back down and connected their lips once again, closing the gap between them.

He gradually entered.

Marco had buried his head into Star’s shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. She focused on his breathing as he delicately remained dormant.

The experience was surreal.

It was as if their bodies were made for each other.

Star continued to squeeze his hand, as he started to thrust inside of her.

Marco _definitely_ earned his black belt for a reason.

Marco lifted his head back up and tenderly kissed Star, both repeating “I love you” to each other.

After a few moments, it was a joy ride from then on.

Star and Marco indulged every second. The sensation was unlike anything Star would have imagined.

They weren’t loud, but they weren’t silent either. Both mumbled obscenities, with Marco quietly throwing out phrases in Spanish, all stemming out of pleasure.

It was a night they would cherish forever.

★

The next morning, Star woke up, still tangled in Marco’s arms. She had laid her head on Marco’s chest to listen to his heartbeat after their experience last night.

Marco’s heartbeat was steady and calming. She would never grow tired of listening to it.

Her best friend. Her boyfriend. The love of her life. She decided he would be the only one to ever see her body in that vulnerable way. No one else could’ve handled it with such care, not given her the type of pleasure that he supplied.

Star continued stay there in silence. She smiled at Marco, who was still holding onto her hand while fast asleep. She knew in her heart it would always be like this.

Star and Marco together.

When he eventually woke up, Star threw on one of the spare red hoodies he kept at her place, and they took a walk to get breakfast burritos at Britta’s Tacos. Every few moments she caught Marco making glances at her, and Star could tell by Marco’s eyes that he felt the same way she did.

18 was already turning out to be the best age yet…

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this as tastefully as possible. They love each other and I could easily see this situation happening with older Starco. Hopefully it was worth the read. 
> 
> The sushi restaurant was a nod to the one they’re eating at from the Season 4 poster.


End file.
